Benutzer Blog:Takonka/Clash of Clans startet nicht!
Vielleicht ist es schon einmal jemandem passiert... Ihr startet Clash of Clans und '''nichts '''passiert! Da ich um die Weihnachtszeit 2016 mit einem Account dieses Problem hatte, fasse ich hier einmal die möglichen Lösungen für dieses Problem zusammen. Was ist passiert? Von einer Minute auf die Andere startet Clash of Clans nicht mehr. Der Startbildschirm kommt und das Spiel fängt auch an zu laden. Doch bleibt der "Ladebalken" nach ca. einem Drittel einfach stehen. Nach weiteren 3 bis 5 min kommt eine Meldung "Die App wurde unerwartet beendet". Was ihr zuerst checken solltet: *Sind alle Updates installiert? *Habt ihr die Verbindungen (WLAN, mobile Daten) zur Verfügung? Wenn dies alles in Ordnung ist, dann solltet ihr zuerst prüfen ob der Spielstand gesichert ist. iOS: *Tippt unter Einstellungen auf den Button "Gerät verknüpfen" und anschließend auf "Game Center öffnen". *Nun startet die Game-Center-App. Loggt euch hier mit eurer Apple-ID und eurem Passwort ein. Android: unter Einstellungen sollte die Google Play Anmeldung auf "verbunden"gesetzt sein. (Das solltet ihr wissen, da ihr es ja nicht prüfen könnt wenn das Spiel nicht startet.) thumb|left Alternativ könnt ihr auch direkt bei z.B. GOOGLE prüfen ob euer Spiel gespeichert ist. *Öffnen Sie Play Spiele . *Tippen Sie auf das Menüsymbol > Meine Spiele. *Wählen Sie ein Spiel aus. *Ihr letztes gespeichertes Spiel wird im Menü Über des Spiels angezeigt. Sollte dieses alles in Ordnung sein geht es weiter. Installiert Clash of Clans an einem anderen Gerät zu Test, läuft es dort NICHT so empfehle ich eine Anfrage bei Supercell. Clash of Clans Kontakt link=Vieleicht ist es schon einmal jemandem passiert... Ihr startet Clach of Clans und nichts passiert! Da ich um die Weihnachtszeit 2016 mit einem Account dieses Problem hatte, fasse ich hier einmal die möglichen Lösungen für dieses Problem zusammen. Was ist passiert? Von einer Minute auf die Andere startet Clash of Clans nicht mehr. Der Startbildschirm kommt und das Spiel fängt auch an zu laden. Doch bleibt der "Ladebalken" nach ca. einem Drittel einfach stehen. Nach weiteren 3 bis 5 min kommt eine Meldung "Die App wurde unerwartet beendet". Was ihr zuerst checken solltet: Sind alle updates installiert? Habt ihr die Verbindungen (WLAN, mobile Daten) zur Verfügung? Wenn dies alles in Ordnung ist, dann solltet ihr zuerst prüfen ob der Spielstand gesichert ist. iOS: Tippt unter Einstellungen auf den Button "Gerät verknüpfen" und anschließend auf "Game Center öffnen". Nun startet die Game-Center-App. Loggt euch hier mit eurer Apple-ID und eurem Passwort ein. Android: unter Einstellungen sollte die Google Play Anmeldung auf "verbunden"gesetzt sein. (Das solltet ihr wissen, da ihr es ja nicht prüfen könnt wenn das Spiel nicht startet.) Alternativ könnt ihr auch direkt bei z.B. GOOGLE prüfen ob euer Spiel gespeichert ist. Öffnen Sie Play Spiele Google Play Spiele. Tippen Sie auf das Menüsymbol Google Play Games Menu icon > Meine Spiele. Wählen Sie ein Spiel aus. Ihr letztes gespeichertes Spiel wird im Menü Über des Spiels angezeigt. Sollte dieses alles in Ordnung sein geht es weiter. Installiert Clash of Clans an einem anderen Gerät zu Test, läuft es dort NICHT so empfehle ich eine Anfrage bei Supercell. https://supercell.helpshift.com/a/clash-of-clans/?p=web|leftWie hier zusehen ist werden einige Informationen benötigt. Ich habe mir angewöhnt von Zeit zu Zeit die Infos abzuspeichern, oder auch über einen anderen Account auf die Base zu schauen (Community->Freunde). Für den Fall, das euer Clash of Clans an einem anderen Gerät problemlos startet, gibt es folgende Optionen die ihr versuchen könnt. *Cache der App löschen *Speicher an dem Gerät freigeben *ggf. SD Karte tauschen oder entfernen Wenn ihr wirklich sicher seid und der Spielstand gespeichert ist, kann auch eine Neuinstallation durchgeführt werden. Bei mir war es am Ende das, was auch geholfen hat. Ein Dorf geht nicht so einfach verloren, besteht eine Sicherung in der Cloud oder auf einem anderen Gerät ist alles gut. Wenn ihr doch mal euer Dorf nicht wieder her bekommt, empfehle ich den Beitrag: Dorf wieder herstellen. --Takonka 15:15, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag